


Tainted Phoenix

by TaintedPhoenix



Category: Tainted Phoenix
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedPhoenix/pseuds/TaintedPhoenix
Summary: After his apartment catches fire, Rodney Smythe's dream of being a star seemed to be lost to the flames. But unbeknownst to him, among the ashes and remains of his dreams there is a spark of hope.





	

Rodney Smythe walked to his apartment, a look of relief washing over him. His grocery list was fully checked off and the bag of groceries seemed a bit lighter this time around. The blaring siren of a fire truck caught his attention, watching it drive down the street as he walked. His pace slowed and he followed the direction of the truck. He was starting to smell the smoke in the air over the large amount of car exhaust. Judging by the strength of the smoke’s scent, he figured that it was relatively close by. He looked to the sky trying to find the source of the clouds of the smoke that billowed through the air. He followed the clouds of smoke down to its source.

It took him a moment before the realization hit him. The building that was on fire was his apartment. His apartment was on fire. His home, his music, his dreams were nothing but food to the growing flames. The nausea hits him in a large wave and panic is beginning to settle in. The fire could have already destroyed everything, but there is always a possibility. Adrenaline is pumping through his body forcing his legs to move, to run. His checked off list and groceries are long forgotten on the pavement as he dashes toward the burning building.

He’s two blocks away. A police car flies past him, sirens blaring and lights flashing. One block away and his eyes are starting to burn. The smoke is stronger, obstructing his vision and causing him to cough. The building is in front of him now, he sees smoke billowing out of his apartment windows. He starts to pick up speed, suddenly he’s stopped.

He tried to keep going, reaching toward his home. He reaches towards his dreams, watching in horror as they dwindle in the flames. He can’t step back either. It takes him a moment to realize that someone is holding him. His only friend and roommate is holding him. He keeps trying to run, eyes tearing in frustration. He begs to be let go, yells that everything is gone. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He is still being held, but now there is no barrier holding him back. There is only comfort now. There is pain, overwhelming pain, but the comfort of being held makes it bearable. He watches with blurry vision as flames envelop his dreams. He goes slack but is still standing and something changes within him. Amongst the smoke and ash and flames the cycle of rebirth continues and like the phoenix Rodney Smythe was reborn.

 


End file.
